My cute little Sister & Brother II
by nana.0.o
Summary: bukan sekuel dari cerita sebelumnya, author hanya malas mencari judul baru untuk cerita ini. Disini China-san berbaik hati membagi ceritanya bersama adik-adiknya untuk kita semua. Read and listen to his Request, please?


Halo! Kenalkan, Namaku Wang Yao aru! Tidak, bukan Wang Yao Aru, tapi Wang Yao, aru! Kalian paham tidak, aru? Baiklah kalau kalian susah menyebut namaku, panggil saja aku Chuugoku, aru. Tolong jangan ada yang protes soal gaya bicaraku ini, aru. Kalian pasti akan terbiasa... Aru.

Meski aku sendiri juga merasa capek dengannya, aru.

Hhh...

Aku ini merupakan laki-laki paling awet muda sejagat raya aru. Tertarik untuk mengetahui rahasianya? Ckckck, Tentu saja aku tidak akan membeberkan rahasia awet muda itu dengan mudah, aru. Semua ada harganya, aru. Ini namanya salah satu teknik berdagang aru.

Tapi tenang saja, yang ingin aku ceritakan disini bukan soal rahasia awet mudaku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku datang ke rumah kalian setiap hari untuk menagih biaya akomodasi atas apa yang kalian baca aru.

Aku ingin membicarakan soal hidupku selama 4000 tahun yang pasti sangat berwarna-warni aru. Diantara semua warna yang ada, 4 warna yang akan kuceritakan ini punya kesan yang sangat mendalam untukku. Kalian akan tahu alasannya nanti aru. Karena itu tetaplah membaca aru.

Seandainya ada kesalahan penulisan dalam cerita ini, tolong jangan salahkan aku, aru. Aku meminta salah satu warganya Nesia yang berkedok sebagai author untuk menerjemahkan ceritaku ke dalam bahasa kalian, jadi salahkan dia saja, aru. Karena tidak jarang dia salah membaca kanji aru. Yah, aku maklum sih. Cuma ada 26 alfabet yang biasa dia gunakan, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan aku yang memakai lebih dari 50.000 huruf. Sombong? Jangan sebut aku seperti itu aru! Aku cuma bosan dan mencoba bereksperimen dengan huruf-huruf baru. Memangnya apa yang bisa kalian bayangkan hidup selama 4000 tahun aru! Umur kalian bahkan belum sampai setengah abad, Jadi jangan coba-coba mengguruiku aru.

Tentu saja aku tidak meminta makhluk pembenci kanji itu menerjemahkan paragraf barusan, aru. Aku berusaha sendiri mempelajari bahasanya, hebat kan?

meski untuk menerjemahkan satu paragraf itu aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun aru.

Ah baiklah, aku terlalu banyak bicara aru. Mari kita mulai ceritanya.

**

* * *

Merah**

Pertama kali aku akan bercerita tentang si merah ini aru. Merah itu berani, berani itu bertindak, bertindak itu terus, terus itu maju, maju itu modern, modern itu pintar, dan pintar itu...Japan. Begitulah semua orang memanggil Nihon, adik angkatku yang pertama aru. Meski sudah lama sekali ia kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri, Nihon sama sekali tidak pernah memanggilku kakak, aru.

Aku pertama kali menemukannya di hutan bambu waktu sedang bermain-main dengan panda-panda kesayanganku aru. Aku lupa saat itu ada Shinatty atau tidak. Ah, tampaknya tidak, kalau dia ada mungkin takkan adalagi yang namanya Japan di dunia ini aru.

Nihon itu pintar aru. Semua yang kuajarkan dapat dipelajarinya dengan cepat. Kalian bertanya kenapa sekarang di pelipisku muncul urat tipis dengan bentuk seperti perempatan jalan? Semua orang harusnya senang jika punya adik yang pintar, kan? Tapi, Nihon itu TERLALU pintar! Bayangkan betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika ia merubah huruf-huruf yang susah payah kuajarkan padanya aru! Bahkan aku harus mengulang laporan kenegaraan yang kukerjakan selama 2 minggu karena Nihon menambahkan huruf-huruf aneh di tengah kanji-kanji yang kubuat! aru!

Andai saja Nihon tidak terlalu pintar, pasti dia akan tetap menjadi adikku yang lucu.

**

* * *

Putih**

Aku capek memikirkan filosofi yang tepat antara warna putih dan adik angkatku yang satu ini aru. Aku hanya merasa inilah warna yang paling cocok dan sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Atau mungkin lebih cocok disamakan dengan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi? Aku yang sudah hidup lama seperti inipun masih saja tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, bagaimana dengan orang lain?

Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang berdagang pakaian di daerah sekitar pelabuhan. Ia berdiri di depan tokoku, dan menatap tanpa ekspresi pada diriku yang sedang berteriak-teriak menjajakan pakaian aru. Entah kenapa saat itu aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh aru. Jadi kuajak dia masuk, kuberi makan, dan TARAA! jadilah dia adik angkatku. Aku memberinya nama Hongkong aru.

Ia begitu tertarik dengan segala trik-trik berdagang yang kuajarkan padanya dan memanggilku sensei, aru (Lagi-lagi aku tidak dipanggil kakak, apa aku memang tidak terlihat seperti kakak laki-laki?). Walaupun aku tetap tidak bisa mengharapkannya untuk berteriak dan menarik pengunjung—karena mukanya yang datar—tetapi dia tetap menjadi adik angkatku yang paling ahli berdagang aru.

**

* * *

Pink**

Kuibaratkan dia dengan warna Pink, karena dialah satu-satunya adik angkatku yang bukan laki-laki aru. Senang rasanya melihat satu bunga diantara kumpulan laki-laki aru. Karenanya aku menyematkan sekuntum bunga di daun telinganya agar terlihat lebih manis. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia, dialah satu-satunya adik angkat yang memanggilku kakak aru! Aku sayang padanya, meski ia menamparku berkali-kali saat aku memutar-mutar tubuhnya di udara. Hei! Itu namanya ekspresi kebahagiaan aru, masa gitu aja nggak tahu?

Maaf Taiwan, kakak terlalu senang sampai membuatmu mabuk dan muntah-muntah seperti itu aru. Maafkan aku ya? Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Lihat, ini Shinatty-chan, lucu kan? Akan kuberikan dia padamu kalau kau berhenti menangis, ya?

Dan sejak saat itu Taiwan tidak pernah lagi memanggilku kakak, aru.

**

* * *

Mejikuhibiniu**

Kalian bisa membayangkan warna apa saja, karena bagiku anak yang kuberi nama Kankoku—orang lain lebih senang memanggilnya Korea—ini tidak punya warna yang pasti aru. Terlalu abstrak hingga membuatku pusing aru. Aku selalu merasa umurku tidak akan lama lagi jika berhadapan dengannya aru. Ia senang mengakui mainan-mainan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Nihon sebagai miliknya, membuat Nihon naik darah, mengomel panjang lebar soal hak cipta dan kata-kata susah lainnya aru. Kankoku juga senang menggoda Hongkong karena penasaran dengan ekspresinya yang tetap datar dalam situasi apapun. Ia melempar kodok di depan wajah Hongkong, memberinya kotak kejutan, menggelitiknya dan hal-hal serupa lainnya. Walaupun hal itu sia-sia aru. Sampai tiba-tiba aku harus menenangkan Hongkong yang terus-menerus berteriak "Aku marah!" sambil membanting barang-barang di rumahku aru.

Dan… ah, tidak… aku malas menceritakan kejadian saat Kankoku sengaja menarik sehelai rambut keramat milik Taiwan aru.

Anak ini benar-benar membuatku stress aru. Dia mempercepat umurku beberapa tahun aru.

* * *

Begitulah cerita tentang warna-warni hidupku. Banyak yang telah terjadi selama aku merawat mereka berempat aru. Baik hal-hal yang menyenangkan, maupun yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri beberapa kali aru. Lalu sebenarnya untuk apa aku susah-susah meminta seseorang menerjemahkan cerita ini dan berbagi pada kalian?

Tujuanku cuma satu, aru.

Bersediakah kalian mengadopsi mereka? Akan kukasih murah tentu saja! Hanya 100.000 Yuan untuk tiap kepala, dan akan kudiskon apabila kalian bersedia mengadopsi keempatnya, aru. Ah! Aku lupa, untuk Kankoku akan kuberi setengah harga, menanganinya memang bukan hal yang mudah aru.

Maaf adik-adikku tersayang, kakak sudah terlalu lelah mengurus kalian aru. Badan kakak bisa rontok jika menggandeng Nihon dan Taiwan, menggendong Hongkong di depan, dan Kankoku di belakang—belum ditambah jambakan mautnya—setiap kali kita berjalan bersama.

Semoga kalian bahagia dengan keluarga baru kalian nanti…

Bagi kalian yang berminat mengadopsi keempat makhluk menggemaskan ini, klik saja tombol biru dibawah dan beritahu aku siapa yang ingin kalian adopsi aru. Xie Xie

Dan satu lagi permintaanku pada kalian semua, tolong kasih semangat untuk anak sudah baik hati menerjemahkan ceritaku ini pada kalian aru. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti anak yang sedang menghadapi masa-masa skripsi aru. Sekali lagi, Xie Xie


End file.
